Once Upon A Dream
by srnvndrwdsn
Summary: 10Rose 15 years after Doomsday, Rose has a daughter, and life is good. But a mysterious stranger threatens to change everything. Rose will have to choose between the man and life she never wanted to leave or the life she now can't bear to live without.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1 Author's Note

**Chapter 1 Author's Note**

**Hello, it's srnvndrwdsn! I came up with this idea in a dream, of course, and decided to give it a shot. It's 10/Rose reunion! Makes me happy since "Their Bringin' Rose Tyler Back! (Yeah!)" Sorry, it's a joke my friends and I came up with, Instead of "I'm Bringin' Sexy Back! (Yeah!)" Well, okay, here's the first 3 chapters combined, just like I promised! Hope you like it!**

**First, I want to give a **_**HUGE **_**THANKYOU to Yunagirlamy** **for leaving me my first FanFiction review EVER!! It was great to hear at least ONE person say that the first chapter wasn't complete crap and that I should never post again! **

**Secondly, I did change Rose's name in the "fairy-tales" for a reason. That WILL come up in later chapters, it wasn't an error, I did it on purpose. BTW, I DO know that "unflashback" is not a real word, and I use it as a little joke to lighten the mood. **

**You know you love me, **

**Srnvndrwdsn **

Once Upon A Dream

Chapter One

"MOMMY!!"

Rose sat bolt upright on the couch from where she had been dozing.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYY!"

She leapt up and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time. She ran into her 7 year- old daughter's room, panicked and panting.

"Aurora! What's _wrong_!? Rose exclaimed sinking onto the edge of the bed.

"Can you tell me another bedtime story?"

Rose, still put of breath, looked sternly at her daughter. "I already told you a bedtime story, when I put you to bed the first time."

"I know, but I wokeded up and now I need another one so I can go back to sleep." Aurora said, looking up at her mother with big, innocent eyes.

"You _woke_ up, not _wokeded_, Aurora, and I don't know if I should tell you another story after the way you scared me, screaming like that." Rose teased.

"MOMMY! Please? I really, really, really, want one! I'm sorry I scared-ed you."

Rose smiled. "It's okay. Now, I suppose I could tell you _one_ more story."

Aurora's face lit up.

"Now, what shall it be? Cinderella? Snow White? Little Red Rid-"

"No, mommy. I want to hear about The Doctor."

Rose sighed. "Are you sure you want to hear one of those story's again? I must have told you almost all of those story's by now."

"I know, but I still like to here them."

Rose reached over a strolled her daughter's cheek. "I worry that their going to give you nightmares."

"Mommy, they don't. I love to hear about The Doctor's trips with Lily. It sounds like so much fun."

Rose smiled sadly and snuggled down next to her beautiful little girl. "Okay. Now, where were we?"

A half-hour later Aurora was asleep and Rose slid her arm out from under her daughter. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking into her beautiful little girl's face. Aurora looked just like her father. She had dark brown hair, and her father's eyes. Sometimes Rose couldn't look into Aurora's eyes without her own welling up with tears.

Chapter Two

8 years later.

The phone rang, and Rose snapped out of her day dream to answer it.

"Hello? Tyler Residence."

"Hi, Ms. Rose! Is Aurora there?"

Rose smiled. "Hi, Jessica. Yes, Aurora's here. I'll get her for you." Rose started up the stairs, to Aurora's room. "So, how's your mother doing Jessica? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Oh, she's doing well, Ms. Rose. She should be coming back to work soon. Tomorrow or the next day I think." Jessica answered.

"Oh, that's good. I miss seeing her around the office." Rose knocked on the bedroom door. "Aurora? Jessica's on the phone for you."

Aurora opened the door and took the phone. "Thanks mom. What time is dinner at Grams house tonight?"

Rose looked at her watch. "In about an hour. Talk to Jessica for a little bit, and then we'll go."

"Okay, mom." Aurora closed the door and went to sit on her bed.

Rose smiled and headed back down to the kitchen. She sat back down at the table, and picked up the invitation she had left lying there. Looking at the invite, it said:

TORCHWOOD

Cordially Invites

Rose Tyler

To the

Masquerade Ball

To be held on October 29

At 8:00

In the Hilton Hotel Ballroom

Rose looked at the invitation, debating what she should do with it.

She began to day dream again. She thought back to the day that she was ripped away, literally, from her the crazy, exotic life she had come to know and love.

_**Flashback**_

How badly her heart ached as she pressed herself against the portal wall. When she had finally got to bed that night, all she could do was lay there and think of how perfect everything had been a few weeks ago. Her hand drifted to her stomach and her heart began to break all over again.

She thought of the tiny life inside her, and how it was created. She smiled at that memory. It had been several weeks ago, and had been an accident. The Doctor and Rose had unexpectedly kissed and one thing quickly led to another. When she woke the next morning, her head on The Doctor's chest, she panicked, thinking that this was somehow going to ruin their relationship. The Doctor smiled down at her, and kissed the tip of her nose. They talked about what had happened and then The Doctor said the closest thing to "I Love You." Rose would ever hear. He had his arms around her and when she asked if this was going to change the way he looked at her, he had said "You'll be in my heart, always." Rose has smiled and snuggled against his chest. They got up and continued with life as normal as it could be on the TARDIS.

_**Unflashback**_

"Mom? Are you okay?" Aurora stepped into the kitchen and placed her hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose shook herself and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Yes, Sweetheart, I'm fine. Are you ready to go to Grams?"

Aurora looked uncertain, but she knew better than to ask again. "Yeah, I'm ready. What's Grams fixing for us tonight?"

Rose got up from her chair and walked over to where her purse sat on the counter. "I'm not sure. Grab you jacket and let's go."

Aurora did as she was told, and they left for Jackie and Pete's house.

Chapter 3

"Come here, sweetheart, and help your grandfather with some of this paper work. I'll let you help me identify the specimens I have to look through for work." Pete said as he got up from the table and pushed open his study's door.

Aurora looked excitedly at Rose. "Mom? Can I go?"

Rose smiled. "Sure. But, Dad, I don't want her touching anything. Just look, Aurora. I don't want to have to explain to Jack how his niece hurt herself playing with unidentified alien objects. You hear me?"

"Mommmm, you worry too much. I know what not to touch; I know what I'm doing." Aurora said.

Rose shot a look at her father. "It's not you I'm worried about, Aurora. Remember the "Sonic Screwdriver Incident"? I still hear Jack and Gwen joking about that one."

Pete blushed and exclaimed "ONCE! That happened ONCE!! Can't a person make a mistake?!"

Jackie came back into the dinning room, and added "Pete, there's a difference between a mistake and burning most of your eyebrow off because you don't know when to stop play with things. Aurora, go help your grandpa, Pete, be careful. Rose, come help me with these dishes, I need to talk to you."

Aurora giggled at the memory of her grandfather missing part of his eyebrow, and followed him into his study. Rose got up from the table, picked up some of the dishes from the table, and went to the kitchen with Jackie.

"What did you need to speak to me about, Mother?" Rose asked, running water into the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"I was wondering if you have received your invitation to the ball next week. I assume you have?"

Rose sighed. "Why? What difference does it make?"

"I'll take that as a yes then. Well?"

"'Well' what? I have to go, you know that."

Jackie set the pots down in the water and turned to look at Rose. "Really? You never used go to any Torchwood events unless your father and I were hosting them."

Rose sighed. "I have to go, because how would it look if Jack's girlfriend _didn't_ go? Besides Aurora has been hounding me ever since Gwen accidentally let it slip. She wants to go so badly. She just wants to be at "A Torchwood Event". She doesn't even know it's a Masquerade Ball.

Rose heard a shriek from the doorway. "A Masquerade Ball?! Aurora exclaimed.

Rose turned to look at her mother. "NO. Not one word, Mother."

Jackie ignored her. "Aurora, sweetheart, Torchwood is having a Masquerade Ball for Halloween. How would you like to come with your Grandfather and I?"

Aurora's face lit up. "Oh! Mom, could I? PLEASE!? It would be _SO _much fun."

Jackie stood in front of Aurora and started to play with her long brown hair. "You would have such good time. We would curl your hair and get you a dress, and you would just be the prettiest girl there."

"NO! Mother, stop it. She's not going."

Aurora and Jackie both turned to stare at Rose.

"MOMMMMM!! PLEASE?! I want to go so badly!"

"Rose, you should let her go. She's a big girl now, almost sixteen. I'll watch her while we're there so you can spend the evening with Jack."

""Watch me"? I'm not a little girl, Grams, I don't need to be "watched"! Please, Mom?!"

Rose sighed. "No, not this time." Aurora's face started to crumple. "BUT- If you don't bother me about this, I will consider bringing you to the Christmas Ball in December."

Aurora pouted, but she knew that the Christmas Ball was always one of the nicest events Torchwood had every year. But at Christmas no one would be wearing masks and everyone would know who she was. She would be "Pete and Jackie Tyler's Granddaughter" and everyone would be forced to be overly polite to the boss's granddaughter.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Aurora said. "Is it time to go yet? I have homework to finish."

"I can finish up the dishes Rose, you take Aurora home now."

Rose and Aurora said their good-bye's and left.

The Next Day

Rose walked out of her office at Torchwood and was shocked to see Aurora walking towards her.

"Aurora, what are you doing here? I thought you were going over to Gram's house to help her with her sewing?"

Before Aurora could say anything, Jack came walking out of his office and it occurred to Rose that Aurora had just come from the same direction.

"Rose, what this I hear about you not letting Aurora come to the ball this year.

Rose looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack smiled and slid an arm around Aurora's shoulders. "Aurora told me that you won't let her come. I can't believe that you don't want to show off what a beautiful young lady she's turning out to be. I think it would be great to have the whole Tyler family at an event."

Rose was trying hard not to give Aurora a death glare. "Oh, Jack are you sure? There are going to be a lot of very important people there for you to talk to. Do you really want to be worrying about Aurora the whole time?"

Jack laughed. "Why would I worry? Aurora knows how to behave. I've seen her at your father's events. Acts like a little princess."

"Or so you think." Mumbled Rose under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

"So, it's settled then? Aurora will come to the ball with us." Jack asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I guess so." Rose said reluctantly.

Aurora sensed the argument that was coming with her mother so she quickly added. "Mom, you were right, I was going to help Grams with her sewing after school, so I should get going."

Rose looked at her watch. "Aurora, you're going to have to wait. I can't take you over there right now."

Aurora groaned. "MOM! I'm almost 16; I can walk to Gram's. It's only a few blocks."

Rose looked horrified. "No! Your not walking to your Grams's all by yourself."

Jack sighed. "Rose, she's not made of porcelain, she won't break. Let her go."

Aurora looked hopeful about this. Jack could almost always convince Rose to let Aurora do things.

Rose looked uncertainly at Aurora and then back at Jack. "Oh, all right, but you won't walk you'll take the buss. Here's fair." Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out some coins.

Aurora squealed and took the money. "Thanks Mom!"

Rose smiled. "Come on, I'll walk you to the doors."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll walk her. I have to go downstairs anyway." Jack said.

"All right. Aurora, go straight to Grams's. I'll be there for dinner. And remember Don't talk-"

"'To strangers,' I know Mom! You don't have to tell me, I know. Good-bye. I love you."

"Love you too."

Jack and Aurora turned and walked down the hall to the elevator and got inside.

"Thank you, Uncle Jack, for getting Mom to let me come to the ball." Aurora said once the car started to move.

"You're welcome, but I can't win every battle for you. You have to learn to compromise sometimes, Aurora."

"I know, but I've been going to my Grandfather's Torchwood events since I was a baby. I know how to behave. She just treats me like such a _child _sometimes. I'm going to be 16 in two weeks."

"You're her daughter. No parent wants to see their little girl grow up, Aurora. And that includes uncles too." Jack said looking down into her brown eyes.

"I know, Uncle Jack. But you don't smother me the way she does."

"She loves you, princess. That will never change. But, with a little time, the smothering might."

"I know." They had reached the ground floor and had walked to the main doors. Aurora turned around and hugged Jack. "Bye. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. I'll see you this Saturday at the ball."

"Or maybe you won't. Maybe I'll be so grown up you won't recognize me." Aurora teased.

"I would recognize you attitude anywhere, "Princess Aurora"!"

Aurora laughed and waved to Jack as she walked to the bus and got on.

**OMG! This is the LONGEST F-ing chapter I have written for anything...EVER! SO happy it's done! Now I get to start the REALLY fun part- the BALL! YAY!! **

**More soon, **

**You know you love me,**

**Srnvndrwdsn**


	2. I Know You,

**HELLO!!!! I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to add this chapter!!! I know most of you probably thought that I had abandoned the story, but I didn't! I was Costume Mistress (Go ahead, make all the "Mistress" jokes you want) for my school's big annual musical. I was at school about 12 hours each day, 7 days a week, for almost 2 months! I felt horrible that I couldn't write more, so one day I chained myself to the computer and wrote the ¾'s that I had left to go on the chapter. And of course,**_** what **_**does my stupid computer decide to do? Completely erase everything that I had written that day. Even after I saved it multiple times! Sooooooooooo, here it FINALLY is...**

Chapter 4 – "I Know You,"

Rose stood at the edge of the crowd, looking around at the immense sea of colorful dresses. As she scanned the crowd she recognized some of the people, while others were a complete mystery. Everyone was dressed "to the nines", as her father had said. While everyone was wearing a mask, all the men were wearing black tuxedoes and the women were wearing huge ball gowns, the kind that would have made Madame de Pompadour jealous. Rose smiled sadly at the memory. Then, suddenly she felt an arm slide around her waist and someone nuzzle her neck. She turned to see a tall man, with amazing brown eyes peaking out from behind his mask.

Rose laughed. "Jack, you startled me!"

"Sorry, have I told you, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?"

Rose laughed again. "Yes, you have, several times."

"Good. And so does Aurora. I almost didn't recognize her when she came in with Pete and Jackie."

Rose turned to look for Aurora and saw her standing with Jackie and Mrs. Pierce, who were laughing at something Aurora had said. She was explaining something adamantly, waving her hands, with a huge smile on her face.

"She's a charmer, you know that? Everyone I've talked to tonight has just fallen in love with her." Jack said.

"I know." Rose said proudly.

"But I'm surprised that you approve of the dress she's wearing."

Aurora was wearing a dark, low-cut, sapphire-blue gown, with white lace accents, and Jackie's sapphire necklace and ring. Her hair was in curls that came down over her shoulders, even though part of it was pinned up. She looked beautiful, there was no denying it.

Rose sighed. "I don't exactly approve of the dress her and her grandmother picked out."

"Hmmmm, I had a feeling Jackie had a hand in dressing her."

"Yes, she did." Rose watched Aurora a little more. "But she does look wicked doesn't she?" Rose said smiling.

"Yeah, she does. She's growing up you know. Soon, she'll be flirting with all the young men here at Torchwood." Jack teased.

"Oh, she already does that. Last night alone, three different boys called for her. Three!"

"Wow. What happened to our little girl? It seems like just last week she would scream for one of us to come kill the giant spiders in her room."

Rose snorted and laughed. "That WAS just last week! You put the wolf spider on her desk!"

Jack laughed too. "Was that last week? I thought it was longer than that."

"Haha, very funny. Now, shouldn't we be out talking to the guests you and my father invited?"

Jack sighed. "Yes, I suppose your right. Let's go."

Jack kept his arm around Rose's waist as they wondered through the crowd, talking to important guests that knew Jack or Pete.

Across the room Aurora was having the time of her life. Everyone had been watching her when she had made her entrance down the Grand Staircase on her Grandfather's arm. Since then, all sorts of people had been coming up to talk to her. Several of her uncle and grandfather's associates had complimented her, telling her how beautiful she looked.

She had even been invited to dance by several of their sons. All of the boys had been very polite. A couple seemed as though they were only doing it because their parents asked them too, but the rest of them had seemed genuinely interested in her.

She was just coming off the floor with Charles Goodman III, when she saw her mother laughing with Jack and another couple. Aurora smiled. It wasn't very often that she saw her mother out at events like this, genuinely enjoying herself. Charles walked her back over to Jackie, before excusing himself to go speak with his father.

As he walked away, Jackie whispered to Aurora "So, what do you think?"

Aurora laughed. "Grams! I met him five minutes ago! We just waltzed; I'm not going to date him!"

"Well, the Goodman's are a wonderful family. You two would make a smart match." Jackie said.

"Grams!" Aurora laughed again. Jackie slid her arm around Aurora's back.

"Look at your mother. Doesn't she look happy tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah she does. I'm happy for her."

"Yes. It will only be a matter of time before Jack is proposing to her." Jackie mused.

"What!?" Aurora's head spun around and she looked at Jackie accusingly. "Why do you say that!? Has mom or Jack said something!?"

Jackie looked startled. "NO! I mean- not at all. I mean- oooooohhhhhh!" Jackie paused and tried to gain her composure. "No, nobody has said anything "officially", but look at them." Jackie pointed. "Look at how Jack looks at your mother. He's completely in love with her."

Aurora watched Jack and Rose across the room. Jack had his hand on the small of her mother's back and he pulled her closer when they laughed. Rose rested her head on his shoulder. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Jack was in love with Rose. And it certainly seemed as though Rose felt the same way.

Jackie watched Aurora's face as she looked at Rose and Jack together. "Would that bother you? If Jack were to propose to your mother?"

"No. I would love it! Mom used to seem really down most of the time, but since she started to go with Jack she seems loads happier. Plus, Jack is awesome to me. I couldn't ask for a better step-dad."

Jackie smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you like Jack. He does seem to make your mother very happy. Plus, he's very high up at Torchwood."

"Grams, is that all you care about? Someone's position?" Aurora asked.

"No, heavens no. I just mean that he'll have a way of taking good care of my girls." Jackie said, pulling Aurora close to her. Aurora rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

Then, suddenly, a tall man appeared next to them. "May I have this dance?" The stranger inquired. Aurora giggled as Jackie let go of her and gently pushed her forward.

"Sure, of course."

The stranger bowed and held out his hand. Aurora curtsied and took it, following him out onto the floor. They reached the middle of the dance floor, and the man raised their hands into the air, and slid his arm around her waist for the waltz.

Aurora giggled again as they started to dance. "You're really good at this."

The man smiled. "You're not so bad either. I know you're related to Pete and Jackie, is your name Rose?"

Aurora smiled. "No, my mother is Rose. I'm her daughter, Aurora."

"Oh, Aurora, I see. So, do you come to Torchwood events often?"

"No, my mother didn't allow me to come until recently. Jack actually talked her into it."

"Oh, really? You know Jack?"

There was a pause as Aurora was spun around.

"Yes, My family's friends with him. How do you know him?"

"Oh, we met a long, long, time ago, probably before you were born. How old are you anyways? I don't want to get myself in trouble, dancing with a 12-year-old."

Aurora looked extremely hurt. "I'm_ NOT_ 12; I'm 16, _thank you very much_!"

The man looked startled for a split-second. "Your 16? And your _sure_ Rose Tyler's your mother?"

Now Aurora was extremely annoyed. "YES! I'm quite "_sure Rose Tyler's my mother."_ I've only lived with her my entire life." She had half a notion to just walk off the floor, leaving him in the middle of the waltz all alone.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just surprised that Rose had a daughter that old already." The stranger said apologetically.

Aurora could tell from his dark brown eyes that he really _was_ sorry. "It's alright. So, do you work for Torchwood or something? Is that how you know Jack and my mom and grandfather?"

The man smiled, happy that Aurora was no longer mad at him. "Or something. I knew them, once upon a dream. It's sort of complicated, and it appears that we're out of time." He said as the waltz came to an end.

Aurora was fascinated by this guy. "Well, you know, we could go some where else and talk. My- adults wouldn't care."

The man took a step back. "Not right now." He saw Aurora's face drop. "BUT- you go back to your "adults" and I'll come find you later and we'll talk." He raised Aurora's hand and kissed it. "I promise."

Aurora tried not to blush. "Alright. That would be okay- I mean, oh, I'll see you later!" Aurora pulled her hand away, picked up her skirt and hurried into the crowed, eager to get away from the embarrassment she had caused herself.

While Aurora was dancing, Rose had walked over to her mother.

"Who is that boy Aurora's with?"

"Oh, I don't know, Rose, but he's just the most charming boy here! When he came to ask her to dance he said "May I have this dance?" and bowed! None of the other boys she's danced with bowed when they asked!"

Rose laughed. "Well, that is charming. And you have no clue who he might be?"

"Well, His voice sounded familiar, like I've heard it before, but I'm not able to place it just yet. No need to worry darling, I'm sure it's one of your father's clients sons." Jackie said.

"I'm not worried, I just wish I knew who he was. Oh well, we'll just have to ask Aurora when she come off the floor."

Rose and Jackie continued to watch the couples on the floor until the song ended.

"Their talking, oh look! He just kissed her hand! Oh, uh-oh, she looks upset! I wonder what could have happened!?" Jackie said as they watched Aurora and her mystery man said goodbye.

As Aurora Ran off the floor Jackie opened her arms and hugged her granddaughter close.

"Sweetheart, what happened? It seemed like you and that boy were having a great time together." Jackie said.

"Darling, what's wrong? Did he hurt you or something?" Rose said wiping her daughter's tears away.

Aurora sniffled. "No, he didn't hurt me. I just really embarrassed myself in front of him. He seems really interesting, and I wanted to talk to him more, but what I said came out sounding horrible, and it's just embarrassing.

"Well, what did you say to him, Aurora?" Rose asked.

"Well, it started when he said he knew you and Jack from a long time ago. I asked how, and he said that it was from before I was born, once upon a dream. And then I said that we could "go somewhere else and _talk_. My "adults" wouldn't care." I sounded like I was hitting on him, and then the "adults" comment made me sound like I was six or something. It was just all around awful. I shouldn't have said anything."

Rose put an arm around Aurora's shoulder. "It's all right, I'm sure he didn't think you were suggesting anything. But he said he knew me? That's odd, I wonder who he is."

"He's probably some you and Jack know from work. Don't cry sweetie, I'm sure everything will be alright."

Aurora straightened up. "Yeah, your right. I just feel really dumb. Oh, look! There's Jessica and her mother! Grams, come say hello with me? Jessica's been wanting to meet you for forever!"

"Sure I'll go, Rose, darling, you coming with us?" Jackie questioned.

"Umm, no, I'll stay here. I feel like sitting for awhile before Jack or Dad wants to dance again. You two go, tell Jessica I say hello."

Aurora nodded and set off with Jackie.

Rose sat on one of the beautiful chairs at the edge of the room. She watched the dancers waltzing, thinking that at this particular moment, everything was blissfully right in the world.

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a tall, lanky man standing next to her chair. He bowed and extended his hand. Rose smiled and took it. The man led her out onto the floor. The waltz music changed, and it sounded terribly familiar, like something she knew, but couldn't place it, just like the man she was dancing with, He looked familiar, like she had recently seen him, but wasn't sure where.

Suddenly, Rose knew the waltz that was playing. "Oh, this is so strange! This is "Once Upon A Dream" from Sleeping Beauty." Rose said.

The man just smiled and nodded.

"You know what I'm talking about right? The song Sleeping Beauty sings in the forest with all the little creatures running around?" Rose started to sing along to the music.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam"

As Rose danced with this man, looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but think that they looked familiar. Who could this man be? For a moment her heart soared. His eye's reminded her of the Doctor's._ No. Don't even think it. _She told herself._ It's not him. Don't let yourself think that it is, only to be disappointed. _

"Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

Maybe it was only her imagination, but Rose thought she felt the man tighten his grip on her.

"But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You love me at once, The—"

"The way you did once upon a dream." The man joined her in singing. "Yes Rose, It's me." He added.

The music continued to play but neither one was singing. Rose felt as if someone had pushed the "Tumble Dry" button on her brain. Thoughts bounced around, back and forth, off of one another. This man seemed to know what she was thinking, he knew she was trying to figure out who he was. It was his voice removed all doubt from her mind. It _was_ him. He sounded exactly the same, it was the voice of the man she had once loved with all her heart. _But how-?_

Rose just stared up at the Doctor, feeling as though she was going to faint. He must have noticed because he gripped her hand and said "Let's go somewhere else. I'll explain _everything_."

Rose dumbly nodded, not sure what else to say. What _could_ she say? 'Oh, hi there, welcome back?'

The Doctor led Rose out into the garden, away from all the noise and people. He stopped when they were in the center, and turned to look at her. He gripped her shoulders and looked straight down into her eyes. Rose felt like he could see her "tumble dry" brain, and looked down. The Doctor reached up and removed his mask, and then hers.

She drew in a deep breath before looking back up and saying "You're here, with me."

The Doctor smiled and laughed, still looking at her. "Yes, yes, I am. I'm here, with you. And there's something very-"

The Doctor was cut off by Rose breaking into sobs, covering her face with her hands. The Doctor's smile faded and he pulled Rose to his chest, holding her close, like a hurt child.

"Rose, it's all right, no need to cry, I know it's a bit of a shock, seeing me here and all, you don't have to cry. I need to tell you something."

Rose looked up into his warm, chocolate brown eyes and stifled her sobs.

"All right, that's better then. Now, this is something I should have told you before we were ever separated. Rose Tyler, I l-"

"NO! Don't say it! Don't you dare say what I think you're going to!" Rose exclaimed, pushing herself out of the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor looked down at Rose shocked. _Why was she behaving like this?_ The tears he could understand, but not wanting to hear him say 'I love you'? What was wrong with her? He took a step toward her. "Rose, let me finn-BLOODY HELL!"

As he had been speaking, Rose had let her right hand fly, back-handing him across the face.

The Doctor turned away for a split second, and then grabbed for Rose. He grabbed her by the arms and started to turn her this way and that, looking at her from all possible angles.

"What in Blaze's are you doing!?" Rose shouted trying to twist away.

"I'm checking to make sure I didn't get Jackie Tyler instead of her daughter! 'Cause last I remember Jackie was the one who would slap me unprovoked, not you!" The Doctor yelled back releasing her. For a moment neither one said anything. Then the Doctor noticed Rose holding her arm.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." The Doctor said.

"No, you didn't. I'm all right." Rose replied.

The pair just stared at one another. This was definitely _NOT_ how he had envisioned their reunion. The tears, yes. The slap in the face, no.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

"Why are you here?" both questions were asked at the same moment.

The Doctor smiled at them having spoken at the same time. Rose didn't. She looked heartbroken. Then they both replied together.

"Because I love you."

"Because I never wanted to see you again."


	3. I Waltzed With You,

**Hello, well, because I'm such a dunce I didn't realize that there was a way to see how many people were reading your story, I didn't update because I was thinking that like NOBODY was reading it. Well, here we go. This is the next chapter of the story, I have one more chapter planned out at the moment. It just needs to be written. I would LOVE to continue this story, but I need feedbak to know if others want me to. So, if you don't want the story to end after the next chapter, REVIEW, send me a message, SOMETHING! so I kow whether not not to stop, and devote my time to other stories.**

**You know you love me,**

**Srnvndrwdsn**

The Doctor felt as though someone had stabbed him in both of his hearts

The Doctor felt as though someone had stabbed him in both of his hearts. _'Because I never wanted to see you again.' _Repeated over and over again in his head. He had finally told Rose he loved her, and what did she say?

Rose felt horrible. The crushed look on The Doctor's face was almost too much for her to bear. She began to cry all over again.

The Doctor looked at Rose standing across from him. She looked breath-takingly beautiful in her crimson and gold ball gown. Her long blond hair was swept up with a few tendrils curling down. Her make-up was smeared from crying, but she still looked gorgeous.

This time it was Rose who made the first move. She stepped toward the Doctor. She reached up toward his face and gently caressed his cheek with her hand. "What I said before, I-"

The Doctor cut her off. "It's all-right, I guess, 15 years is a long-"

Rose interrupted him. "No, what I said before, I didn't mean it. Not really." Rose now looked directly into his eyes. "When I said that I never wanted to see you again, I meant after all this time, I didn't want to be reminded of you. Of us. Of what we had together."

The Doctor was slightly relieved. At least he knew that Rose didn't hate him. He gently took her hand from his cheek and held it. Rose turned and saw a bench on the other side of the garden. She led The Doctor to it and both sat down. She took a deep breath and continued.

"After that day on the beach I was crushed. I didn't want to be around anybody. I couldn't eat, and even sleeping was painful. I would dream of being with you again, everything fine until all of a sudden I was gone, back in this world, without you. It took me a long time to heal. But after a while I had to accept that you weren't coming back for me and I had to start living again." Rose stared to cry at the end of this statement.

The Doctor wanted nothing more then to pull Rose into his arms and hold her, comfort her, stop all her pain and tears. He slid one arm around her shoulders, and Rose allowed it to rest there. Then he put his other arm around her chest and pulled her to his. Rose allowed herself to rest her head on the Doctor's shoulder. But suddenly she pulled away. The Doctor let her go not wanting to upset her even more.

"No, I'm sorry I can't. Not after what I did." She said almost to herself.

"Rose, what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't expect you to still be standing on the beach waiting." The Doctor tried to hold her hand, but Rose stood up.

"No, it's not. What I did, it's not okay. I thought it was at the time but now I realize that I was wrong." Rose said tearfully.

"Rose, whatever you did, tell me. It can't be that bad." The Doctor stood up too.

Rose turned away from him for a moment and then faced him. "I lied to you." She said simply.

He doctor hung his head for a moment and then looked back up at her. "Aurora's mine, isn't she." It was a statement not a question.

Rose looked horrified. "How- how do you know-" Then suddenly the pieces clicked into place.

"_You_ were the man dancing with Aurora earlier, weren't you? You were the man that she talked to that said he knew Jack and I."

PLEASE REVIEW, message me or something!


	4. Once Upon A Dream,

**A.N.-- Okay, here we go! I got a couple reviews, in like, 12 hours, so I decided that maybe someone would like to hear more! SO, I'm gonna put this chapter out, and if you want more, then I need at least 5 reviews before I post another chapter! Yes, I am holding my own story hostage until I get what I want! lol OH! And one more quick note. I've gotten a couple comments about Jack. He's NOT "Pete's World Jack" he's the same Jack that The Doctor and Rose left on Satellite 5. I know, I know, your probably wondering how he got to Rose in the parallel world. Honestly, I haven't quite worked that out for myself yet, but, hey it's Fiction, and it's MY story, so that's just how it's gonna fly. Okay, moving on to the next chapter…**

Rose and The Doctor stared at each other. Rose was flabbergasted that The Doctor not only knew about Aurora, _really_ knew, but that he had already had talked to her. She was horrified, ashamed, and angry, all at the same time. She was horrified that he knew about Aurora, ashamed that she never told him, and had kept it a secret, and strangely enough _angry _that he had talked to Aurora before he had seen her.

The Doctor looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, that was me. Why didn't you tell me about her, Rose? When you found out, why didn't you say something? I mean, I'm assuming that she's mine, since you haven't said other wise."

Rose looked like she was about to cry again. "She is. She's yours. And- I-I was going to- I wanted to- I-. I found out the day before I was pulled through The Void. I was going to tell you, I was. But, then, that happened and…. I still wanted to tell you. But, the more I thought about it, I didn't know what would be worse—"

The Doctor cut her off. "Worse than what? Never knowing I _had_ a daughter?"

"No. I didn't know what would be worse. Telling you that I was pregnant with your child, when there was no chance for you to ever see either of us again. Or not telling you so that you wouldn't spend the rest of your life, wondering about the baby. I wrestled with the decision right until the last second! Remember? I mentioned the baby—"

"And when I asked you if it was yours, you lied to me!" The Doctor yelled.

Rose hung her head. "Yeah, I did. It was- I'm not proud that I did it, but, I'm still not sure that it was the wrong thing to do."

"Of course it was the wrong thing to do! You should have told me!" The Doctor ranted.

"And what would it have changed!? If you had known, what difference would it have made? Is there some way you could have come back for me? All it would have done is brought _both_ of us more heartache. You would have known about a child that you would never get to see again, and I would have to see the look on your face. And that look would be what I thought of every time I thought of you. That look of despair, like your whole world had just dropped out from underneath you, and there is no way your ever gonna get it back. And that was _not_ how I wanted to remember you." Rose shouted, finally running out of breath.

She stood there panting, looking up at The Doctor, as silence settled around them once more in the rose garden.

All The Doctor could do was look at her. He could see Rose's point, but he wasn't ready to let go of his hurt and anger just yet.

"Well, at least I know how you felt about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meet Aurora. She seemed rather interested in me, and I told her that I would talk with her later." He said as he turned to walk away. Then he suddenly spun around. "Oh, one more thing, does she know about me by chance?"

"What? Yes- I mean no, I mean- What are you talking about?"

The Doctor was looking at her while fixing his cuff links. "I'm talking about where or not my daughter knows about me. Or did you never bother to tell her? Just let her think that her mum got knocked up by some guy in a pub?" The Doctor felt horrible about what he was saying. He knew Rose would probably never forgive him for it, and he almost didn't care. _Almost._

Rose was absolutely stunned by what The Doctor had just said. She could not believe that The Doctor would say something so heartless, and _cruel_ to her. Her eyes began to well up with tears when she as she tried to answer.

"She-she- ugh, it's complicated." She sighed. "But please, just don't say anything to her."

"What do you mean, 'Don't say anything to her.' What do you expect me to do? Just not tell her that I'm her father? Your completely nutters!" The Doctor turned to walk away.

"Wait! Please, don't! Just- let me come up with something to tell her!" Rose said following him.

"What, another lie? No, this ends tonight. Aurora is going to find out that I am her father and that I didn't abandon her, or whatever it is you told her. I'm not spending one more minute away from her." The Doctor said walking toward the ballroom doors.

"Please, just STOP! You can see her, dance with her, talk with her, just please don't tell her, not yet! Just-I just need to think of what—I just need time to wrap my mind around all this, and figure out what I'm going to say to my daughter. Please, just don't do this now." Rose looked up at The Doctor, with tears in her eyes.

He sighed and looked down at Rose. He ran a hand through his hair, and said. "All right, I won't say anything tonight. BUT I am coming to see her tomorrow, and I _will _tell her the truth."

Rose nodded her head. "All right, that-I can deal with that."

"Good. Now, I'm going in to find her for another dance or two."

"Okay, fine." Rose crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, and for the record?" She said behind The Doctor.

"'For the record' what?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"For the record, I told Aurora that her father was a caring, smart, wonderful man, that loved her so much, and would have given anything to be with her and see her grow-up. I said that he was a good man, and had one of the biggest hearts I ever knew. I said that he was a loving and _forgiving_ guy." Rose passed The Doctor heading towards the French Doors back into the ballroom. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Maybe I was wrong on that last count." She continued into the ballroom, leaving The Doctor standing there, feeling the sting of Rose's last comment.

**Okay, I know it seems like a short chapter, but I think it packs an emtional punch as to where Rose was coming from in her decisions. AND it took me about 15 re-writes, to get everything the way I wanted it, and I kinda decided to quite while I liked what I had written. **

**So, there you have it! ****The next chapter in the "Once Upon A Dream" saga!**

**Like I said, I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews before I post the next section. And trust me, you want the next chapter up! Let's just say there are many more unexpected surprises in story for Rose at the ball, and it will change her relationship with The Doctor forever!**


	5. I Know You, The Gleam In Your Eyes,

A

**A.N.—THANK YOU GOD, And everyone else who reviewed for me! It means A LOT to know that there are actual people reading this, and that I'm not the only one! Anyways, On With The Story!**

Rose rushed back through the French Doors leading in to the Ballroom. She knew The Doctor wasn't far behind her, and wanted to get as far away from him as possible. As she wound her way through the crowd of people, she felt someone grab her wrist, and turn her around. It was Aurora.

"Hey Mom! I was just looking for you. Where have you been this whole time?"

Rose looked at her, and then over her shoulder at The Doctor, coming towards them, with his mask securely back in place. Thinking quick she turned back to Aurora and said, "Oh, nowhere, dear, just talking to an old friend." The Doctor was now right at Rose's elbow, and she reached over and linked her arm through his. "Listen sweetheart, I need to go talk some….. er, business with…. John, here, so why don't you go enjoy yourself, and I'll see you later."

With that, Rose turned on her heel, pulling The Doctor with her, before he or Aurora could say a word. She led him out into a deserted hallway, and released his arm.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!? You said that I could talk to her—" The Doctor stated before Rose cut him off.

"Yes, I did, but I need to lay some ground rules with you."

"Ground rules!? What do you mean ground rules? Are you gonna limit what I can talk about with my daughter?"

"Yes, yes I am, because knowing you, You'll tell her everything about your world, and just leave out that you're her father! I don't want you just blabbering out everything about the TARDIS, and time travel, and Aliens! She's going to have her world rocked, and I don't want you confusing her any more!"

"So then, What would you like me to talk to her about? The weather? Talk to her about, I don't know, different travels you taken close to _this_ time period."

"Why are you so worried about this? I told you I wouldn't tell her about us, the three of us. Why should it matter if I tell her that I have a magical blue box, and I can travel through time and space?"

"Because! She'll want to go with you! If she knows all about you, and what you do, she'll want to travel with you like I did!"

"And what would be so wrong with that? Oh, wait a minute! Your not thinking that I'm going to tell her everything about being her father and then just disappear, never to be heard from again, do you? If you are you're sadly mistaken! I plan on being her father and making up the time I missed with her!" The Doctor yelled.

"And just how are you going to do that? You're not taking her with you! Don't think for one minute that your just popping in here and taking _my_ daughter away from me!" Rose yelled back.

The Doctor's face softened. "I wasn't planning on taking her away from you, Rose. I—I was thinking that we could all be together. Like a family. I came back for you, you know. I was going to find you and take you back with me, same as before."

Rose felt her heartbreaking. "Oh. Ummm—" She really didn't know what to say to that.

"And, just out of curiousity, where do we stand?"

Again, Rose didn't know what to say. "Where we stand? Like, relationship wise? I'm not sure I mean-"

"Well, I mean, if you didn't _wait_ for me I can understand." The Doctor said.

Now, Rose was pretty sure The Doctor didn't mean it in a cruel way, but it kinda came out sounding that way.

He continued on. "I mean, we _only_ have a _daughter_ together. And you _only_ told me that you _loved_ me on the beach that day. But, I could understand if you know, you found some else, to you know, keep you warm at night."

Now _that_ ROAYALLY pissed Rose off. "Excuse me? How dare you- Well, What did you expect!? You told me that it was impossible for us to be together again! So, what? Did you expect me to wait for you all this time? That I would never move on? Still be sitting on that beach? I did love you Doctor, I loved you a lot. But I had to move on."

Rose turned to walk back into the party. "And to answer your question? Yes, I did find someone else. And he does more than 'keep me warm at night'" She looked him right in the eye, "He's a great father to Aurora." Rose ran down the hall, back to the doors to the ballroom, knowing what a horrible thing she did by making her last comment. She heard his footsteps following her and didn't want to see him after what she had said. She opened the doors as The Doctor called her name. She pretended not to hear him as she stepped into the room.

All of a sudden, someone was wrapping their arm around her waist. It was Jack. "Oh my god! You startled me!"

Jack laughed. "Sorry, just thought I'd come a swoop you away for a minute. I have something really important to do."

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"You'll find out in a minute. Aurora, go find your Grandfather and tell him to get Jackie. I have a surprise." Aurora had appeared next to them, but turned and walked away when Jack told her to go.

"What are you doing? What's so important that you need my father? Is it Torchwood business?" Rose asked smiling up at him.

"Kind of. Trust me, it's a good surprise." Jack said pulling her through the crowd.

Rose noticed that Jack was escorting her towards the Grand Staircase that everyone had proceeded down at the beginning of the ball. "Jack, where are we going?"

"Right here, for now. Now Rose, you know how much I love you, right?"

"What? I mean- Yes, I know you love me. I love you too."

"Good, then I hope you can forgive me for possibly embarrassing you." Jack took her hand and led her up the staircase, to the landing in the middle of it. She noticed that her Pete and Jackie were standing at the bottom of the stairs with Aurora next to them.

Jack raised his hand and motioned for the orchestra to stop playing. Rose was now horribly aware that _everyone_ in the entire ballroom was now watching them.

"Jack, what are you doing? Why are we up here?"

Jack just smiled at her. "Everyone! I have an announcement to make! Now, everyone here knows Ms. Tyler here, and from tonight it should be no surprise how much I love her. Which leads me to my announcement… or a question rather." Jack dropped down onto one knee and pulled a blue box out of his pocket.

"Rose Tyler, I love you more than anything. Would you do me the honor of accepting my proposal and becoming my wife?"

This entire time all Rose could to was look at Jack. When he got down on one knee, Rose thought she was going to faint. This was like her worst nightmare. After everything that had happened tonight, this was the last thing she wanted. She took a glance around the room and saw 300 people watching her, waiting for her answer. Her gaze drifted down to her parents and daughter. Pete was grinning madly, Jackie looked like she was going to cry, Aurora was holding her breathe and…. The Doctor was standing right next to her. He was looking up at Rose with an odd expression on his face. Their eyes met and she realized that he didn't expect her to say yes. He was waiting for her to say no, and rush back to him.

Rose looked down at Jack. He was smiling up at her holding out a beautiful diamond ring. Rose cleared her throat. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, and in front of so many people.

**A.N.—Okay, there you have it! The next chapter! Okay, now, I'm going to need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**JUST KIDDING!! Did you REALLY think I would so cruel as to leave you hanging like that? No, I'm not. Scroll down for the ending!**

Rose took a deep breath, quickly glanced back that her family and The Doctor and then back at Jack, and smiled.

"Yes! Yes, Jack! Of course I will marry you!" Rose said, shaking. Jack's grin got even larger, and he jumped up. He slid the diamond ring onto her finger and kissed her hand, before pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tight. She looked over his shoulder and saw her father holding her mother who was smiling and crying tears of joy. Aurora had one arm wrapped around Jackie and was wiping away her own tears. Next to her was The Doctor, who was still staring at her. Their eyes met once again, and she could see the look of pain and despair. She felt bad, but wasn't about to let this ruin the moment. She pulled back a little from Jack, and smiled up into his face.

"I love you." She said, smiling at him.

"I love you too, and now we are gonna spend the rest of our lives together. We'll be the perfect family. You, Aurora, and I." Jack said smiling at her.

"Yeah, the perfect family. Happily ever after." Rose said.

"Yep." He said. Then he turned to everyone else in the ballroom. "Everyone, please, return to the party. Enjoy yourselves!" He motioned for the band to start up again. Music filled the room and Jack helped Rose back down the staircase, to her family.

**The End… for this chapter! Remember review, review, review!**


	6. Is So Familar A Gleam,

A

**A.N.—Okay, So, I know it's been a little bit since I updated, but for awhile I was doing pretty good, about one chapter a day! Plus, at the time I was on spring break, so, I could stay up till all hours writing, updating and what not. But, on a happy front I am now on Summer Vay-cay, meaning I can once again adopt wacky writing hours, and post whenever I feel like it. I am now also going to shamelessly beg all you DW fans, as I am assuming you are, to check out my Torchwood fic 'Take It Off'. Pervy, I know, but I really need some feed back, and would love if ya'll checked it out!**

"Baby, you almost ready to go?" Rose asked Jack. It was 2:30 in the morning and Rose wanted to get home and get _out_ of this damn dress.

Jack smiled down at Rose. "Sure, Sweetheart. Go get Aurora and I'll be over to tell your parents good-bye in a sec. I just need to tell Gwen something about closing down here." He kissed her neck and squeezed her hand.

Rose giggled and kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Okay. See you in a minute."

As Rose walked across the almost empty dance floor she was looking around. To the average person it would look like she was seeking out her parents or Aurora, but she was actually looking for The Doctor. She hadn't seem him since she had accepted Jack proposal 3 hours ago, and she was nervous that he might have said something to Aurora. She spotted Jackie standing at the edge of the room.

"Mum, have you seen Aurora? It's late, and Jack and I are leaving soon."

"Oh, Aurora? She's over there talking with your father and one of his friends. She had such a good time tonight, Rose. Her first real Torchwood event and her mother gets engaged! Now she's gonna want to come to every Torchwood party."

Rose smiled. "Believe me, _no one_ was more surprised than me! I _never_ thought he was going to propose, much less in front of all those people!" She laughed.

"Well, I think everything worked out perfectly! Your going to marry the man of your dreams, and live happily ever after with Aurora." Jackie said, smiling at Rose.

Rose stiffened at 'The man of your dreams'. When her mother first said it, Rose's mind had flicked to The Doctor. 'Stop it!' She told herself. 'You're in love with _Jack_, and you're going to marry _him_!'

"Yeah, it seems like I'm finally going get my happily ever after, doesn't it Mum?" She said.

"Yes, it does. And I couldn't be happier for you." Jackie gave her daughter a hug.

"Well, I better go round up Aurora. No doubt she'll fight me to stay longer." Rose said.

"Oh, Rose, why don't you let her stay? She's having the time of her life. We'll bring her home with us, and she can spend the night."

"Mum, it's late—"

"So? Tomorrow is Saturday, she can sleep in. She's almost 16, Rose. She's young. let her enjoy herself."

Rose smiled at her mother. She knew this was one battle she wasn't going to win. "All right. You're sure you don't mind taking her home with you?"

"No, it'll be fine. Besides, Aurora loves to spend the night at our house."

"All right, I'm just going to go tell her good-night. I'll see you tomorrow, when I come get her." Rose leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her before walking away to see Aurora.

Aurora saw her mother coming and automatically said "Mom, please can I stay longer? Grandpa and Mr. Jones and I are having a talk about different ways—"

"Yes you can stay. I've already talked to your grandmother, you're spending the night with them."

Aurora's face light up. "Really? So I can stay?"

"Yes, but, Jack and I are leaving now, so come give me a hug." Aurora hugged her mother happily and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much for letting me come tonight! I loved it! And congrats again on you and Jack." She said as she squeezed her mother.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. Now, you listen to your grandparents, and I'll see you tomorrow." Rose said. She said good-bye to her father and Mr. Jones and then met up with Jack at the base of the stairs.

"So Aurora's staying at Pete and Jackie's tonight?" Jack said, taking her hand as they started up the stairs.

"Yep. She's had such a good time tonight, I think Mom will have to use a stick of dynamite to get her out of here." Rose laughed.

They reached the top of the stairs and thanked the staff members who were at the doors. As soon as they reached Jack's car Rose took off her heels. Jack laughed.

"What!? My feet have been killing me since 12:30! You try wearing 4-inch heels for 6 hours straight!"

"What makes you think I haven't?" Jack asked as he helped Rose's dress into the car.

Rose laughed. "Knowing you, you've probably done it willingly."

"And on several different occasions." Jack winked at Rose before shutting her door and getting into the driver's seat.

10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R10/R

They reached Rose's house and Jack helped Rose out of the car.

They entered the house and Rose headed straight up the stairs to her room.

"You seem very eager to get into the bedroom, Ms. Rose Tyler… or should I say "Mrs. Barrowman?"

"You have no idea." Rose said, opening her bedroom door and turning the lights on. "Unzip me."

"And you seem very ready for me to undress you… what exactly do you plan on doing to me tonight Rose?"

"Oh, more than ready. This dress is killing me."

Jack unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor in a heap. Rose stepped out of it and Jack pulled her to him.

He kissed her passionately on the lips and ran his hand up her back and into her hair. Rose sighed into the kiss.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked, breaking the kiss and looking down into her eyes.

Rose grinned. "I'm thinking that now that I'm out of that dress, you could help me take off this _really_ uncomfortable corset… then the rest is up to you."

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Yep, get me out of this thing, and you can do whatever you want with me."

Jack quickly pulled away from Rose and turned her around. He undid her corset and let it fall to the floor too.

"Time to hold up you end of the bargain." He teased and lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed.

"Go right ahead." She giggled as Jack laid her down and then joined her on the bed.

"You sure?"

"Within reason Jack." But Rose meant it. Now that she was out of that tight dress and painful corset, she didn't care what happened.

Rose let Jack kiss her, and once he started to move down her neck she began to undo his shirt.

"I don't know how women lived years and years having to wear those damn things." She mused to herself, thinking of Madame de Pompadour for the second time that night.

Which of course led her to think of The Doctor.

Suddenly, Rose become super aware of Jack pulling his shirt off and leaning back down to kiss her on the lips.

"_OH GOD. I _really_ do not want to have sex with Jack tonight… not after everything that's happened with The Doctor." _Rose thought to herself. _"How am I going to tell Jack that I don't want to be with him the night he asked me to marry him!?"_

Suddenly, as id someone was reading her mind, the phone rang loudly. Jack groaned.

"Can we let it go?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Jack, no. It's 3 o'clock in the morning, if someone's calling, it must be important." Rose said rolling over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Rose, it's Gwen. Is Jack there?"

"Yeah, one second… what's wrong?"

"Oh, umm... just put Jack on the phone, could you?"

Rose handed the phone over to Jack and mouthed 'It's Gwen'

She then proceeded to get off the bed and begin to get dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

"And you're positive you can't tell what it's coming from?... Alright, I'll be there in 20." Jack hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Rose asked turning to face him as she put her watch on.

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Everyone was just getting ready to leave when all of a sudden Ianto picked up some ridiculous spikes in foreign alien power. They think there might have been something hiding out at the party, waiting for guests to leave. I think I need to go check it out."

Rose shrugged. "Okay, well, get changed and I'll call mom to see if Aurora's okay."

Jack shook his head. "She's alright. Gwen said that Pete was bringing her and Jackie home and then he was coming back to the Hotel."

"Okay. Hurry up and I'll meet you down in the car." Rose said. She leaned over and quickly kissed Jack on the lips.

Jack kissed her back and then they broke apart, each going their own ways. Rose down to the car, Jack to the bathroom to change.

**Ahh… finally DONE with this chapter. You have no idea this had been sitting in my head, and I just haven't been able to get quite the way I wanted it. Aside from The Doctor dancing with Rose and the confrontation in the garden/hallway, this was the second part of the story I had thought out, back in like OCTOBER! **

**So, you know the drill, review, and get more story… and TRUST me, you want more story… in the next chapter Rose continues what she and Jack started, but with who?**

**Haha, so like I said before REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


End file.
